


Character Backstories: Sebastian and Michael's story

by MalecWinchester



Series: (TAOMW) Characters Backstories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adam and Sally are assholes, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angels, Demon relaltionships, Demons, Higher beings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Sebastian and Michael hate each other but they didn't always, back in the day they were very close and protected each other from their abusive parents.





	Character Backstories: Sebastian and Michael's story

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, mentioning of abuse and character death at the beginning! Read with care! Enjoy!

**_Sebastian Winchester is a shadow demon which means he kills in the shadows or at night, 27/10/1575 is his date of birth and his now age is 442, He has a husband and 4 children._ **

**_Christian Rae is a delivery angel so his role in heaven is to decide where the dead souls go either Heaven or Hell, he has a husband and 4 children. His date of birth is 07/09/1590 and his age is 428._ **

**_Michael Lightspade is a fire demon meaning that his hair turns into flames when he is in deep emotion, he has a husband and a child. His date of birth is 07/08/1200 and his age is 819._ **

**_Titan Delorious is an enchanted demon meaning that he can kill his victims with his beauty and deadly smile that sends out gas that kills a normal human instantly, he has a husband and a child. His date of birth is 10/04/1300 and his age is 717._ **

*******

 Sebastian and Michael are step brothers that hate each other so much that they test out their powers in the most brutal way on each other. Sebastian is the youngers out the 2 and has extremely low temper that the oldest Michael takes advantage of. So this all started in 1575 on October the 27th  when Sebastian was born.

  
***27th of October*  
**   
Alison was rushed to the bed with the doctor holding hot towels and laid her down to get her comfortable because labors take a while. The doctor placed a hot towel on her enlarged stomach and under her legs to get ready for the baby.   
  
“Ahhhh!! When will the pain end!!” Alison screamed in pain and looked around. The doctor gave her a smile.   
  
“Your doing just fine now can we proceed?” The doctor said stubbornly when Alison opened her legs wider for the doctor to see her process. The head of the baby was out by 4 inches as the mother screamed in the background and that's when Adam came in the room.   
  
“Hello, how is she doing?” Adam said to the doctor with a soothing voice when he crouched beside the bed next to Alison. The doctor smiled bright at the handsome man. “She's doing well but she will die after the baby comes out so, Alison.”   
  
Alison was terrified to die but she would only for her baby that she named Sebastian Winchester because the name ‘Sebastian’ sounded strong and loving and ‘Winchester’ for her own last name. “Sebastian Winchester will be great and will be will loved!”   
  
With that, Alison Winchester died on Adam Lightspade’s bed with Sebastian crying in between Alison’s legs. The doctor quickly wrapped Sebastian up in the warm towel and passed it over to Adam to cut the cord affectively. Adam managed to calm the Sebastian down with a song.   
  
“  _ Sebastian Winchester, don't be so scared because now you're born and your mother is in the stars. You will do many great things and shall be my son forever _ . ”   
  
Adam sang as the doctor covered Alison’s face with a white towel and Sebastian stopped crying suddenly when Michael walked in the room, Adam smiled at the baby.   
  
"Sebastian this is your brother Michael, Michael this is your little brother." Adam said proudly as Michael walked over to the baby, being careful not to harm or scare Sebastian.    
  
The 4 year old held Sebastian in his hands as Sebastian squeaked happily and Adam looked mad the baby because Sebastian clearly favoured Michael more than him. Sally walked in with tears in her eyes, she looked at her son holding the mistake.    
  
"PUT THAT MISTAKE DOWN RIGHT NOW MICHAEL!!" She screamed at the 4 year old with her eyes turning in to flames, Adam ran over to his wife to calm her down.   
  
"Darling, Alison is dead we don't have to worry about her anymore. The baby unfortunately survived so you need to take care of him for me." Adam said smoothly to his wife and kissed her harshly, Sally grumbled.    
  
"If that thing dies, it's wasn't my fault and to be honest I don't care about it so dying is probably a good thing for it." With that Adam slapped her and walked out the room with Sally and Michael looking stunned, Adam wasn't one for violence so that scared the both of them.   
  
Sally walked out without saying anything, leaving the doctor and Michael to fend for themselves. Michael burst out crying with his little brother sucking on his thumb and the doctor ran out with their bag flying behind them.   
  
***Time skip*  
  
(Sebastian is 16 and Michael is 19 Titan is 18)**   
  
Michael isn't sure what he feels abouts Sebastian, he dislikes him because he was a reminder of his dad cheating so he picked on Sebastian and his parents forced him to be mean to Sebastian, in Michael's eyes Sebastian was innocent. Sebastian didn't understand why Michael was mean to him, Adam didn't tell him the truth about his birth which made Sebastian mad and want to leave his life but, that was hard in this house.   
  
“Sebastian! Get up!” Michael roared at his brother to get up because Sally didn't care about Sebastian at all but Michael called him because he cared about the shadow Demon. Teenager Sebastian walked out shyly then looked around to see if Sally or Adam were present but they weren't obviously so he ran to the washroom.   
  
Michael always felt sorry for Sebastian because he was constantly abused by their parents and his shy nature wasn't always there. He used to be happy and a bubbly child but now scared and alone teenager, Michael was abused too so he understands why Sebastian is like this. He wants to move somewhere away from here with Sebastian so they could be safe.   
  
Sebastian came out after 5 minutes then Sally screaming. “WHY DO YOU TAKE UP SO MUCH OXYGEN!!” Then pushed past him harshly causing him to fall and Michael ran to his side with wide eyes.   
  
“ Are you okay? ” Michael whispered as he helped his brother to stand and Sebastian scowled at him. “As if you care, I'm leaving here.” Sebastian said as he took off to his room and grabbed his filled suitcase, slamming the door shut.   
  
Michael stood there in shook while his father walked up to him. “It's about time he leaves the nest, now we can grow our family again. What do you think Mike?” Adam said heartlessly with a smirk and Michael punched Adam then ran out after Sebastian.   
  
‘How can he be that fucking heartless! I'll find you Sebby!’ Michael thought while he ran out in the dirt road, trying to find him. Michael scanned the area to see black shadow mist growing 50 feet in the air that came from the north side of the road.   
  
“Michael! Where were you last night?!” Michael’s boyfriend Titan cried as Michael turned he head to face him with a sad expression.   
  
“MICHAEL! ANSWER MY SON NOW!!” Titan’s mother Trisha screamed when Sally came out the house with flames in her eyes and Trisha had gas leaking from the corner of his mouth. “DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT MY DARLING BOY AND FOR THE LAST TIME, MICHAEL WILL NEVER DINE YOUR DISGUSTING SON!”   
  
With that Titan ran the other way making Michael decided who to care for first, Michael and Titan were only sex partners but it has grown through time which caused them to take each other on dates in the city.    
  
Michael deep in his heart wanted to run after his brother because he can make it up to him but he couldn't with Titan, he didn't want to break up with Titan so he has chosen.   
  
“Mother, I love Titan and plan to marry him in the future. He loves me and I'm sorry for missing the date Trish but I was protecting my brother from these monsters. I'm leaving England for good with my future husband and my amazing brother. Goodbye.”   
  
Michael ran after Titan leaving the 2 partners speechless and ran to get his brother then travelled up north to Scotland, to begin their new happy life.   
  
**(Sebastian is 18, Michael is 22, Titan is 21 and Christian is 20)**

Sebastian has been staying at his brother's house in Edinburgh Scotland for 2 years now and he was still trying to figure out where to stay, he would never go back to England after what happened. Sebastian strolled in the Botanic garden one night to clear his head from the nightmares he keeps having when he found a beautiful man with blonde hair.

Sebastian has never see someone so beautiful in his life so he decided to use his demonic charm to win the person over, he picked out a rose that closely resembles the person’s beauty and smiled handsomely then the person looked at him.

Sebastian breath got caught at how beautiful the man's face was and those piercing blue eyes could be casting a spell on him but he didn't care because he could stare at them all day.

“Hello, can I help you?” the man said with the most sweetest voices he had ever heard that immediately warmed his heart and made him smile.

“Your beauty caught me off guard completely, your eyes shine brighter that the bluest sky. My name is Sebastian Winchester and I wish to get to know you.” Sebastian said smoothly quite like how his father introduce himself, the man stood there with a shocked expression.

“T...thank you, Mr Winchester. My name is… Christian Rae, nice to be acquainted with you. You can accompany me if you like?” The man called Christian Rae said shyly, clearly his first time being seduced by a man which made Sebastian confused by hide the confusion well.

“I shall Christian, you can call me by my first name okay? How long have you been living in Edinburgh for?” Sebastian asked as he past the blue rose to Christian which caused him to blush deep red.

“My family move around a lot, we stay here for another 3 weeks until we take our leave. Are you local? I can't recall seeing you before.” Christian replied with a sweet smile that looked cute which made Sebastian smile deeper.

“Yes I am local and I'm glad we have finally meet each other. Shall we dine under the stars?” Christian’s eyes widened at the invitation and took Sebastian’s waiting hand. They smiled at each other as the strolled to the midnight picnic that Sebastian decided to bring for himself but had enough for two.

“May I say how handsome you are under the moonlight?” Christian complimented Sebastian in the cutest put on British accent that made Sebastian chuckle. He lifted Christian’s chin up with his index finger because he was trying to hide that adorable blush.

“Hmm and may I say how adorable that blush is on you?” Sebastian said as he leaned in slowly with seductive eyes and he looked deeper into those blue eyes.

They both giggle at how hopelessly romantic they both were and Sebastian broke the big piece of bread, handing it to Christian with freshly made butter. Christian has never see so much food before so he was a bit overwhelmed and nibbled at the buttered bread slowly, watching Sebastian’s black hair flying freely in the night wind and Christian saw the black mist surrounding Sebastian then realised he was a Demon.

Sebastian caught Christian’s staring and smirked. “Like what you see, gorgeous?” Sebastian asked as he leaned again hoping Christian will accept the kiss but turns his head.

“W...we can't…. Your a Demon…. I'm an Angel..” Christian stuttered with a shaky voices that caused Sebastian’s eyes to widen in seconds, he understood why those eyes were so blue but he didn't care about the higher beings at this point. He wanted this man so much, not only for sex but for life.

“Christian, I don't care about anything else but you. I'd like you to accompany me to my house tonight, my brother works night shifts and his boyfriend us out visiting family. We have the house to ou--” Sebastian couldn't finish his sentence when Christian’s lips slipped onto his and made out under the stars.

Sebastian grinned into the kiss as he tilted his head slightly so they could kiss deeper and Christian let out a satisfied sigh as he kneeled up so he ass was in the air. Sebastian almost yelped when Christian sat on his lap but then took advantage of the moment, letting his hands run down to Christian’s juicy ass and gripped the flesh.

Christian through his head back with pleasure as he grinded gently over the tent Sebastian’s cock was making and he smirked.

“Should you be taking me to your home, Sebastian?” Christian giggled when Sebastian finally came back to reality and nodded as he quickly packed up his picnic. He took Christian’s hand with a smile as the strolled to the house.

Michael works overnight in a clothes factory that gives Michael a lot of money to pay for a lot of things and his bosses knows him well because they were his auntie and uncle. They are related to Sally and knew how bad she was so they would take Michael out the house to keep him sane and happy, they moved to Scotland to get away for their sister and her evil ways so Michael felt relieved.

They haven't met Sebastian before so Michael planned for Sebastian to meet them when they weren't busy, Michael was on his way home when he saw his boyfriend standing outside the house and Michael got confused.

“Good evening babe, what's wrong? Have you lost your keys?” Michael asked clearly concerned for the enchanting Demon when Titan kissed him ferociously and Michael wrapped his arms around his torso.

“Mmm what a warm welcome home, shall we go in?” Michael said as they stepped in with Titan hide behind Michael which made Michael wonder. Michael’s eyes widened at his brother sitting on a chair with an Angel riding him, its white wings was straight out due to pleasure.

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked over at the open door with his brother and his boyfriend staring at them, Sebastian stopped Christian immediately with wide eyes looking into his brother's eyes to see they looked slightly disappointed.

“Mmm what is it baby?” Christian asked not even paying attention to the people who came in because he wanted and needed Sebastian. He swayed his hips making Sebastian’s cock twitch inside him making Christian moan in delight.

“We'll be upstairs then.” Michael said with wide eyes and lifted Titan up in his arms to their bedroom, the front door closed with Sebastian’s magic as Christian licked his lips looking down at the sexy man underneath him.

***Time skip to the morning***

Christian left early so he could get home without his father finding out he snuck out and Sebastian was downstairs in their back garden to collect fresh potatoes so they could have a tasty meal as a sorry from Sebastian, Michael walked down.

“Who was that you were laying?” Michael asked Sebastian with a light voice even though his hair slowly turned into flames which made Sebastian snort grumpily.

“His name is Christian, he shall be my lover.” Sebastian said proudly as he grew 3 foot taller than usual and Michael snarled at the rapidly growing Demon, he jumped up and grabbed Sebastian’s neck to stop him growing.

“Why do choose an Angel? You know it's illegal to lay one, right?” Michael said unhappily as he flung Sebastian across the room without breaking a sweat and Sebastian cracked the wall then let out a surprised gasp. Michael stopped smirking when his boyfriend came down.

“Enough fighting guys! Not in the house, outside!” Titan shouted that surprised both of them because he never shouts so they stopped immediately, Michael walking over to Titan.

“Sorry babe.” Michael whispered into Titan’s ear and hugged him a little. Titan smiled and hugged him tighter, Michael didn't really show his affection side to Sebastian so he was getting embarrassed but Titans still held onto him.

“I'm sorry too, so what was today fight about?” Titan asked with a straight face and Michael got out the hug with a flushed face which was adorable to Titan, smiling bright. Sebastian turned to work on their breakfast as Michael scowled at him.

“It was about Sebastian’s play-toy that we unfortunately saw last night. He has no respect so I decided to beat it out of him.” Michael said proudly as Sebastian quietly whimpers at the massive gash on his side and Titan had seen it, walking over and lifted up his shirt looking at the damage.

“It's fine, Titan.” Sebastian finally said with a sad face and got on with cooking, Titan was having none of it and dragged Sebastian to the chair then got to work. Titan clicked his fingers and let his magic make contact with the gash as Sebastian grunts at the cool pain.

Michael stood there watching his boyfriend heal his brother and he looked slightly jealous as how caring Titan was towards Sebastian, he knew that was Titan’s nature to heal and protect. Sebastian looked over to his brother to see him lowly growling at him but he just stopped because he truly looked at Sebastian’s face.

“I'm sorry Sebby, I didn't want to bring up old wounds and act like--” Michael stopped himself because his and Sebastian’s face when in constant fear, Titan watched the two with a confused face and Michael’s flames grew fiercer with it turning from a light orange to a deep red.

Sebastian was fully healed and went straight back to cooking with the same shocked face still on his face as Titan just stood there, he walked over to his boyfriend.

“Baby, are you okay?” He asked the sad Demon as the flames grew stronger and Michael lifted his head to reveal red tears dripping from his flame eyes? Titan knew this was serious because Michael doesn't just get flame eyes over nothing. Michael gently grabbed Titan’s hand and lead him into the garden to talk because he thought it would harm Sebastian if they had talked in front of him.

“Our father Sebastian hates because he had been abused by our father ever since he was born so he is very sensitive when someone hits him. Which I foolish done so…” Michael explained then slowly drifted into depression with Titan looking very shocked and tried to speak.

“When we go back in, you will hug him and apologise to him again.” Titan said as Michael’s flames calmed down and they walked in to Sebastian crying, they looked shocked.

Michael ran over to him then immediately comforted him and Titan smiled at the two finally being nice to each other. They hugged each other tightly as they cried in each others shoulder.

“S...sorry for sh...showing my w...weak side…” Sebastian cried and Michael placed his left hand on Sebastian’s black hair, pushing his head deeper into his shoulder.

“It's okay bro, let it all out. We are here not that prick. We will protect you.” Michael said confidently as Sebastian cried a little more and Titan smiled.

They regather themselves and tuck into the meal Sebastian made for them, Michael kissed Titan’s cheek with a sigh. Sebastian looked at how nice he is to Titan and seen how much of an effect he has on him.

“Mike, why is it wrong to date an Angel?” Sebastian asked seriously as the fire Demon inhaled some bread and Titan giggled.

“It's not wrong to lay them but being in a relationship with one is frowned upon by their father upstairs. If you decide to date Christian then you guys need to be under the Angel radar so the Higher Beings don't see or their father himself.” Titan explained gently with Sebastian’s black eyes widened in shock and Michael finally breathing again.

“What he's trying to tell you is that you should NEVER date him, no matter what feeling you have towards him or not. Block the feelings out and head straight on.” Michael added on which made Titan slap the back of Michael’s neck with some gas releasing. Sebastian looked to the floor then spoke.

“Mike, I love Christian and he means the world to me.” And Titan smiled as he told Michael to take a hike around the town.

“When did you and Christian meet?” Titan asked clearly interested and Sebastian smiled that looked like his father's smile. “Last night but the click within me happened so… that's how I know.” Sebastian replied and slouched back on the chair.

Titan nodded. “I know what you mean, that's when I knew Michael was mine one that nights.”

***Flashback***

**(Titan is 17 and Michael is 18)**

_ Titan was fed up of the towns people looking at him weirdly because he was known throughout the town as the ‘slut’ but Titan didn't care. He wanted to desperately find his true mate because he wanted to belong to someone. _

_ He walked into the pub with his head held high, determined to find them when. “Hey watch where your walking!” an angry voice grumped as Titan looked up slightly to see the most handsome man he had ever seen and just stood there looking at the mans every detail. _

_ “Hello? Are you listening?!” The man said again this time sounded impatient with made Titan smile a little. “Hello handsome.” Titan said putting on his extremely sexy smile that put anyone on their knees, literally because the gas that came out killed humans instantly. But the man wasn't bothered. _

_ “What's your name?” Titan questioned because he has never see this man before and didn't want to lose him? His brain confused him as the man sat on the chair with his drink. _

_ “Michael Lightspade, you?” He said smoothly as he turned his head up to look at Titan. Titan got nervous now which was strange for him. _

_ “Titan Delorious.” He said and Michael snorted out a laugh. “The towns slut? You came here to have sex with me? Not happening.” He said cold-heartedly as he looked away from Titan. Titan refused to let Michael to degrade him for what he likes to do so he sat directly in front of him with a straight face. _

_ “You listen to me Mr Lightspade, the towns people love to demolish my family's name because we're different from the rest but I won't stand for it! I've wanted to move out this damm country but my family don't have enough money to do so. That's why I sleep around so I can get my family enough money to leave.” Titan said angrily with Michael looking at the small man sympathetically and rolled his eyes. _

_ “So once we have sex, you'll leave me alone?” Michael asked bluntly with made Titan blush deeply when Michael stood up and lifted Titan’s head up with his index finger. “Let's go to your house because my parents are homophobic.” And with tah Titan lead the way to his house. _

***End of flashback***

Titan was sitting on Michael’s lap and they watched Sebastian’s reaction to how they meet. Michael arrived in to middle of Titan telling the story of how they met, he wasn't entirely proud of how he acted before but he was lucky his mate was so caring.

“Wow, I thought you were against sex Titan but okay.” Sebastian said clearly overwhelmed by how they met and Michael laughed remembering their first night as Titan blushed, hiding his face into Michael's neck.

“Now he's my little slut.” Michael grinned as Sebastian looked a bit disgusted at Michael’s choice of words. Titan bite Michael on the neck to retaliate with the cheeky Demon.

“Anyway, did you know that Michael was a Demon?” Sebastian asked and Titan smiled. “My Demonic power would of kill Michael if he were human so he didn't. But finding out what Demon he was…” Titan blushed at the last part as Michael sniggered and Sebastian looked confused.

“Basically when we had sex for the first time my hair caught fire obviously and Titan fucking whimpering.” Michael shuddered at remembering the night and Titan bite him again because he was too shaky to slap him.

“Didn't need to know that but Christian was whimpering to as my--” “Okay! Enough sex talk.” Titan interrupted Sebastian because he was getting all needy and hot. They stopped thankfully and Sebastian decided to walk to the graveyard for air as Michael smirked at Titan.

Sebastian knew what he had to do now, he wanted to spend his immortal life with another immortal so they can have a huge family together. Christian said before he left he would be at the graveyard at some point in the day so Sebastian was desperate to get know him better.

“Sebastian! You came!!” Christian yelled behind the gothic building with beautiful clothing. Sebastian swung Christian in his arms when Christian wrapped his arms around his neck, they laughed at themselves at how stupid they were because they were only away from each other for a few hours.

“Did you get home safely? Did your father wake up?” Sebastian asked as he looked down at his lover and Christian pecked his lips.

“I did but my siblings got suspicious. They aren't a threat, their nice.” Christian explained and Sebastian smiled hugging Christian back into his arms.

“So let's walk and talk, handsome.” Christian said as they started to walk.

**...**

_ Their relationship has blossomed and grew with a new life in ‘Welcome to the world, Michael - original story’ and so did Titan and Michael’s relationship, they all got under the radar and the uncle and auntie finally met Sebastian. Everything is good. _

**The end!**

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you liked this!


End file.
